Lateral flux capacitors are passive circuit devices that may be formed on a top surface of an integrated circuit die. Such lateral flux capacitors are connected to circuitry within the die to provide desired capacitor functions. One type of integrated circuit die that may have a lateral flux capacitor formed thereon is a linear bipolar CMOS (“LBC”) die.